User blog:JustSomeDude.../Thoughts on Galaxy9000
So, as many of you are aware, this weekend, we lost a veteran user on this wiki, Galaxy9000/Mr. Whatever after a dispute set him off onto a large vandalism spree. So I'm writing a blog now about my thoughts on his progression from inperienced editor, to important part of our community, to blatant vandal. Let me be clear on a few things before I start: I do not intend for this to be "fun". Out of respect for the many valued edits Gal made here, I don't want this blog to become a shit-show of comments insulting him or anything such as "good riddance", etc. If it becomes that, I will not hesitate to lock this blog to comments, if not get it deleted. Don't be a dick, and ruin the conversation others wish to have about when good editors go bad. That being said, since I know you're probably reading this, Gal, I'll probably look to have any disruptive comments you make deleted: I won't let you ruin a serious conversation. So about two years ago, Galaxy and I became active editors at the same time, (approximately July 2012) and over the years we grew into more important roles in the community. Sometimes, we were on the same side on issues, working together. Other times, we were bitter enemies, getting into arguments on a half dozen talk pages at once. Several times, I supported bans for the guy, and once I vehemently defended him from one. After all that happened between us, I still considered him a friend. That is, until last night when he snapped and began to vandalize the wiki. After trying to damage the project that this community works so hard on, I can no longer call him a friend. The most regrettable thing is that even though I started the forum for his banforum, I only intended to support a two week ban for the guy. A mere slap on the wrist, but he snapped and took it too far. After the hole he dug himself into, permanently excluding him from this community is the only option we have. And the worst part is that he claims that he'll be back. It's not the worst part in the way that he wants though. The wiki will be fine if comes back, since the community will work together to stop any attempt at vandalism he makes. It's the worst part because it's bad for him to dwell on this wiki. He has burned the bridges himself, and no matter how many times he comes back to call people "fuckwits" he will not be better for it. He'll never be a member of this community again, and all because he was unable to react properly to what was intended to be a slap on the wrist and take responsibility for his own behavior. I thought that after his first ban, he had learned to change, but I guess he just learned to change back. What a waste... Category:Blog posts